It must have been the mistletoe...
by Evenstar717
Summary: Geh...PG to be safe. I know Christmas is llloooonnnngggg over with, but I found this thing at the bottom of my *must upload* list so...ahwell...Better late then never...Yaoi, *TATIO* Reader Beware...R&R!


Disclamers are more like warnings: *duh* 

From the Desktop of Evenstar: Okey...I know Christmas is *lllooonnnngggg* over with, but I forgot about this little ficclet that I wrote and so...I'm posting it now...

__

Slash pairings. Taito. Yaoi. Understand? Good.

Yamato: ...

Taichi: ...

Evenstar: ^^

Feedback: Please feed the author...

*****************

**__**

It must have been the missletoe...

"Ok guys, so *that's* what Christmas is!!" Koushiro finished. All the digimon looked at each other.

"I still don't get it..." Agumon said, scratching his head with a clawed hand. Jyou sighed.

"Hopefully you will soon..." He muttered. For the past hour and a half, the digidestened had been been *trying* to tell the digimon about Christmas. Only, it wasn't working as well as they hoped. 

"Ok...So this Jesus kid was born on the 25th of December, and that makes it a special day?" Palmon asked.

"Err...Yeah, kinda like that." It was Sora's turn to scratch her head. 

"Ok ! We get it!" The digimon chorused. Yamato fell onto a tree stump.

"Great. So...Are we going to have this Christmas party? Or not?" He asked. Taichi grinned.

"Well, yeah!" 

******

And so they set off to work. Taichi and Agumon went out to find a sutible Christmas tree, Yamato and Gabumon went to find something to eat, Mimi, Sora, Palmon, and Biyomon went off for firewood, Koushiro, Jyou, Takeru, Patamon, Tentomon, and Gomamon stayed behind to watch over the camp. Taichi was the first to get back, Greymon lugging a very large white pine behind him.

"Got the perfect one!" He said enthuasticly.

"Prodigious!" Koushiro pronounced.

"Err...Ok" Taichi eyed him. Soon Yamato arrived, riding atop Metal Garururumon. Yamato had his head in his hands, and Metal Garurumon was carring Jyou's satchell.

"Matt! What's wrong?" Jyou asked, hurring over to them. Yamato made a strange sort of squeaking noise and pointed to the satchell Metal Garurumon was holding proudly.

"What...?" Jyou opened it.

"Oh gross!" Koushiro was peering over his shoulder. It was a freshly killed demidevimon.

"Eww." Jyou gingerly placed the sack on the ground.

"Thanks..." 

"Anytime!" Said the cheerfull Metal Garurumon. Yamato hopped off. Mimi and Sora came back, and as Sora put down the firewood, Mimi held up a small object she was holding.

"Look guys!" She said, "Missletoe!" All the boys made a choaking noise.

"WHAT?" Taichi had gone a deathly grey.

"Matt? What's a missletoe?" Gabumon asked.

"If two people get caught under it, together, they've gotta kiss!!" Yamato gagged. Mimi smiled sweetly at him. He gagged again. Mimi hung the Missletoe from the nearest tree branch. 

"Ok!" She said. "Are we ready?"

"NOOOO!" Came the chorus from the boys. Mimi twitched. 

"For the party!!" 

"Oh..."

**********

The rest of the evening went great. Only Jyou had to kiss Mimi. ("Awww..." "Shut up Ishida!" "HA!") Pretty soon, the gang was exausted. And once the rest of Gabu's little "supprise" was gone. ("Not half bad!" "Tai, you'll eat anything...") They bid each other goodnight, and a Merry Christmas. And soon drifted off to sleep. All, that is, but one. Yamato lay awake, thinking of the good time he'd had with his friends. Glad he didn't have to kiss *shudder* Mimi. And content with the world. Well...Almost. He kinda wished he'd get caught under the missletoe with someone in paticular...Sighing, he sat up, glancing out over the rough terrain of the digital world. Standing up, he walked over to the frozen lake they stopped to camp by. 

"Hey." A rather familer voice said from behind him. Yamato spun around, and found himself face-to-face with Taichi.

"Oh, hey." Yamato sighed. This was the person, he thought. The person he wanted to get cought with. 

"Look up." Taichi gently commanded. Yamato gave him a bewildered glance but did.....To see that they were standing under Mimi's missletoe. Yamato's heart jumped. He swallowed and looked back at Taichi. Who grinned nervously.

"gack." Was all Yamato could muster. He felt the color rise into his cheeks.

"That's a good way to put it, gack." Taichi gave his heart-pounding grin. 

"Now what?" Yamato asked, trying in vein to control his breathing.

"You do know the rules, right?" Taichi asked, taking a few steps forward. 

"Err...Yeah. Unfoutuneatly, I do." Yamato replied. Taichi steped even closer. 

"So, we can't move until we kiss." Taichi stated simply, Taking the last step, closing the small gap between himself and Yamato. 'God, he's so beautiful.' He thought to himself as, much to his supprise, he stared down at Yamato. The blonde was about an inch shorter than he, and slenderly built. His soft saphire eyes reflected the beautiful Harvest Moon overhead, brilliantly shining back up at him. Taichi gathered what little courage he had left and tenderly brushed a stray bit of gorgous blonde hair away from those eyes. Bringing his other hand up, he gently tilted Yamato's face into a better position. Yamato stared up at him, laying his head into Taichi's hand. Taichi wraped one arm around his waist, and let the other wander down to the blonde's pale neck. Yamato draped his arms around Taichi's shoulders. Taichi slowly bent down, and Yamato closed his eyes. Taichi captured his mouth in a kiss. It began as a simple pressing of lips, nothing more, nothing less. But Taichi couldn't resist and opened his mouth a little to swipe Yamato's lips with his toungue. But to his astonishment, the blonde opended his mouth, granting Taichi entrance. Taichi took it, and plunged his toungue into Yamato's open mouth. He was rewarded a soft groan from the back of Yamato's throat. His hand trailed up from the smaller boy's neck to the back of his head, pressing their mouths together. Yamato tightened his grip on Taichi and moaned into the pursueing mouth. All to soon it ended, both of them gasping for breath. Yamato stared fixedly up at Taichi.

"I-I..." Words seemed to fail him. Taichi smiled and put a finger to his lips.

"Shh..." Taichi bent down to kiss him again...

"Awwww...!!!" Yamato's eyes flew open and Taichi jumped back from him. Both of them whiped around to see everyone standing there, staring at the two of them.

"That...Was the cuteist thing I've ever seen!!!" Koushiro gushed, grinning at the two of them.

"Yeah!" Mimi agreed. Yamato let out a small squeek that only Taichi could hear, and blushed. All was silent for a few minutes, then Joe spoke up.

"Well?" He asked. Yamato blinked at him.

"Well, what?" He asked, casting him an-ever-so-cute bewildered look. Joe coughed, and Yamato turned an even deeper red.

"Arn't you two going to get on with it?" Sora asked, tapping her foot and grinning. Taichi tossed her a sly grin and caputured Yamato's mouth yet again in a second passionate kiss....

*******************

Evenstar: heheheheheh

Yamato: *glares*

Taichi: *stares*

Evenstar: *eyes the two of them uneasily* r&r...?


End file.
